


reckless behavior

by eroticgropefest (goldfishsunglasses)



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Card Games, Drinking Games, First Time, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 03:40:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10481286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldfishsunglasses/pseuds/eroticgropefest
Summary: simon and baz play a game that ends in...well, you can guess :p





	

**Baz**

“I’m bored,” Simon whines.

I don’t look up from my book. “What makes you think I give a fuck, Snow?”

“What makes you think that I give a fuck whether or not you give a fuck?”

I don’t answer him and go back to reading. I’m barely finished with the page when a paper ball goes sailing past my head, grazing my ear.

“Crowley!” I glare at him.

He shoots a smirk back. “Told you I was bored.”

“Go bother Bunce, then.”

“I can’t, she went to dinner with her parents.”

“What about Wellbelove?”

He makes a face at that, like the idea isn’t appealing at all. Interesting. I could press him about that, but then I’d risk him going off and I really don’t feel like dealing with that today.

It’s strange how loud silence can be when there’s another person in the room.

Snow’s breathing is too loud, and I can’t concentrate any longer. I’m tempted to leave the room, but I’ve got nowhere to be. Besides, it’s pouring buckets outside and I’m cozy here. Why should I always be the one to leave?

After about five more minutes, I’ve had enough of the quiet, which is probably why I suggest it.

“Let’s play a game.”

**Simon**

“Huh?”

“A game,” he says, “like poker or something.”

“I don’t know how to play poker.”

I don’t know many card games actually. Not that people at the homes didn’t play them, they just never invited me to join. When I got the chance, I’d steal a deck and play solitaire. Agatha and I would play sometimes when her parents’ parties got too boring, but I never learned how to play poker. Baz seemed to find it hilarious.

“Everyone knows how to play poker, Snow. How embarrassing.”

“Shut up.” I growl.

“I mean,” he continues, “even my younger sister knows how and she’s only seven.”

“Shut up.” I’m starting to regret saying anything. I should have known we couldn’t both be in the room without fighting. We can’t do anything without fighting. “I’m leaving,” I say and move to stand up.

“Wait! I’m sorry,” Baz says. I’ve never heard him apologize before, and it’s the only reason I listen.

“Yeah?”

“We can play something else if you like.”

I consider this. Do I really want to play a card game with my sworn enemy? I decide I don’t have anything better to do right now.

“Fine.”

“Fine,” he echoes.

“Blackjack.”

“What?”

“I like blackjack.” I say and he nods. Then his teasing smirk is back.

**Baz**

“Since you insist on playing something as mundane as _blackjack_ , we’re going to make this interesting,” I say and I don’t know where this confidence is coming from. It’s easy to be bold when I’m picking at Snow, but this is something different. I’m crossing into the unknown and it’s exhilarating. I can’t stop. And what’s even more terrifying, I realize, is that I don’t want to.

“How?” He asks, apprehension apparent on his face.

“I’ve come up with a drinking game.”

“What, right now?”

“No, I’ve been planning this for weeks.” He looks like he believes me. Merlin, he can be thick.

“What are the rules then?”

“If…” I haven’t exactly worked out all the details, “if your total is lower than the dealer’s then you take a shot, but…” I’d be lying if I said the next part wasn’t a fantasy of mine, “but if you go over 21 then–” I can’t believe I’m about to say this, “then you have to take something off. Like… your clothes.”

He blinks. “That’s…that’s pretty gay, Baz.”

“Do you have a problem with gay people, Snow?” I challenge.

“Fucking hell, of course not!” Snow looks like he’s considering it. Merlin, he’s actually considering it. “Wait,” he says, “what happens if you get 21?”

“Dealer’s choice.” I reply.

“Merlin, Baz, it’s almost like you want to see me naked.”

“Perish the thought,” I say, “this is about embarrassing you, and nothing more.” If this is going to happen, I’m going to need a drink.

I feel Snow’s eyes on me as I stick my hand down in the space between my bed and the wall and pull out a bottle of vodka. His eyes go wide.

“You’re not supposed to have that.” As if he’s suddenly started caring about rules.

“I wasn’t aware you’d become a class monitor.”

“I should report you to the Mage.”

“But you’re not going to; are you, Simon?”

**Simon**

He’s never called me Simon before. It feels weird, but… nice? (Not going to think about that.)

Baz hands me the bottle. The liquid is warm and it burns my throat. “I think it’s supposed to be cold,” I say.

“You didn’t give me a chance to cool it down.” He snaps, and then casts **ice ice baby** on the bottle. It goes ice cold and I almost drop it before Baz snatches it out of my hand.

I reach for my wand and point it at the cards. Baz pulls them away.

“What are you doing?” he protests.

“Making sure this is a fair game.”

“If _you_ do it we won’t have any cards to play with,” Baz says and grabs his own wand.

(I want to object, but he’s right.)

“ **Cheater, cheater, pumpkin eater** ,” Baz mutters and the cards glow blue for a second. Then he picks them up and starts to shuffle.

I take another drink and watch. This is probably incredibly stupid of me, drinking with the enemy. What would the Mage think if he knew? Except I don’t really want to think about the Mage right now. I don’t want to think about anything right now. I just want to sit here and drink with Baz. If I pretend really hard, it’s almost like we’re normal teenagers.

**Baz**

I wonder if this is what it’s like to be Simon Snow’s friend. For a second I let myself imagine it, but I can’t. I don’t want to be his friend. Or, more accurately, I don’t want to be _just_ his friend. because if I really wanted to just be his friend, I wouldn’t be so happy about him and Wellbelove splitting.

No, I do not want to be Snow’s friend, but I suppose it might be better than nothing. (I’m lying.) (I can’t be his friend; I’m in love with him.)

“I’ll go first.” I say and start shuffling the deck.

The first few rounds aren’t too bad. Neither of us pass 21 so we keep our clothes on, just getting progressively drunker with each play.

Then Snow goes over.

I work to keep my face neutral as Snow loosens his tie. Merlin, his fingers. I could watch his fingers forever. There’s nothing particularly special about them–they’re stubby and a bit thick, with permanently dirty nails–but that doesn’t stop me from imagining them pulling on other things, as he carefully undoes the knot.

Except I need to, because I’m about to get naked in front of Simon and I can’t do that (I refuse to do that) with an erection.

I must be having an unlucky night, because several rounds later I’m sitting here in my pants while Simon is still fully clothed.

He reaches for another card and I almost stop him.

“Are you daft? You have 18.”

He shrugs and picks one. I don’t realize I’m holding my breath until he lays the card down. It’s a five of hearts and I swallow. Snow’s down to his shirt and trousers (And pants. Oh Merlin, I might see his pants.)

**Simon**

I don’t know why I’m so afraid to take my shirt off. Baz has seen me shirtless plenty of times. Crowley, I _sleep_ shirtless. But something about the way he’s looking at me makes this time seem significant. If I take my shirt off, it’s going to mean something and I don’t know if I’m ready for that.

I slowly undo the buttons and his eyes follow my fingers all the way down.

“Take it off,” Baz says, and I do.

The same happens to my trousers; Baz is still watching me with the same hungry look that makes me shiver.

**Baz**

We’re both in our pants now, and I’m determined not to lose mine first. I’m confident in my nice safe 19.

“Stand.”  

Snow turns over his second card. It’s an ace. Shit.

“Blackjack.” He says and I want to melt into the floor. This game was a mistake. I don’t know why I suggested it. This is the worst thing that’s ever happened to me. (Excluding the whole vampire and dead mum thing, of course.)

I can feel myself getting flushed as I stand up and hook my thumbs into the waistband of my pants. Snow is watching me and I can’t push them down. My arms are frozen. He’s still staring and I’m staring back. The moment seems to go on forever. He swallows and it’s a big production, as usual. The look of hesitation on his face has me hoping that he’s going to back out and I won’t have to do this. I wait for his protest, but it never comes.

“Can I help? “ he asks and it’s the last thing I ever expected Snow to say.

“Excuse me?”

“You–I–I mean…I want…I want to–Crowley, Baz, can I touch you?”

(Forget what I said before, _that_ is the last thing I ever expected Snow to say.)

The fact that he’s so flustered has me wondering if he’s just as nervous about this as I am. That thought–and the fact that there’s a noticeable tent in the front of his boxer briefs–gives me enough courage to finish stripping down. I hear Snow mutter a soft “holy fuck” as I kick my pants aside. My sudden burst of bravery makes me bold, makes me want to take chances.

“Yes,” I reply.

He gets up, almost falling over as he yanks his own pants off. Then he’s in my space, holding my face as he crashes his lips into mine.

Snow kisses me like we’re fighting and I don’t give him an inch. He grabs my shoulders and shoves me down onto his bed. I scramble so I’m lying down just in time for him to almost throw himself on top of me.

**Simon**

I want this.

Merlin, I _want this_.

Without thinking, I shove my hand between his legs and start wanking him off. It feels weird to have another bloke’s dick in my hand, but I do what feels good to me and Baz seems to like it. He’s making these little gasping noises and I have to grab my own dick to stop myself from coming right there.

**Baz**

I think we’re about to have sex.

“Do I just…put it in?”

“No,” I say, “no, you have to–” I can’t say it. “I’ll show you. Get my lube?”

He opens my bedside drawer and hands me the bottle.

“Wait, shouldn’t I be using that?”

I’m going to have to explain the mechanics of gay sex to Snow. Aleister Crowley, why me?

“Watch,” I say, and pop the cap. The liquid drips out onto my fingers, and I can see the exactly moment it clicks for him. “Figured it out, have you?”

He doesn’t even look embarrassed. “I’ve never thought about it before.”

“Of course you haven’t,” I mutter and take a deep breath before slipping my finger inside.

I can’t look at Simon right now; I’m too embarrassed. I feel overexposed like this, with my knees to my chest and one–now two fingers up my arse.

I jump with I feel his hand on the back of my thigh.

“Can I?” he asks, and I nod, finally looking him in the eye. He still looks nervous, but determined.

Snow tentatively rubs at my rim before sliding his own finger inside, and I feel my breath hitch. It’s different when it’s someone else, it feels more personal and intrusive and dirty, but so so good.

“Do you have a condom?” I ask, and he pulls his finger out.

“Are you sure?” He looks so concerned my chest clenches a bit. I nod.

I think he’s going to climb off me, but then I hear the scrape of his drawer. He’s not going to…yes, yes he is. There’s a fucking condom floating through the air in our direction, and it’s so ridiculous that I feel completely calm now.

“Really?”

He just shrugs, and smiles at me as he slides the condom on. Snow takes my wrist and pulls it away from my body, pulling out my fingers and leaving me completely open for him.

Suddenly the head of his cock is pressing against my hole and I grit my teeth in anticipation of the pain. It stings slightly as he slowly pushes in, inch by inch.

Snow thrusts forward a few times before his cock slips out. He bites his lip and guides it back in, watching my face the entire time. He grips my legs and starts shoving his hips into mine. It hurts a bit and I hiss at him to slow down.

“Sorry,” he whispers and kisses me softly. I bite his lips and he presses his mouth against mine with more force and starts rocking forward.

“ _Oh_ ,” I gasp before biting my lip.

Merlin and Morgan and _Methuselah_ , this is good. It’s a new feeling, having him inside me, filling me up.

“Fuck,” he mutters as he slips out a second time.

“Here,” I say, letting my legs drop and sitting up on my knees, “lay down.”

Snow doesn’t react at first, so I place my hand on his chest and shove. He falls. I watch as he adjusts himself on the bed, until he’s flat on his back with his head on the pillow. “Like this?”

Yes. I try to say, but all I can do is nod. Snow is lying on the bed looking like every single one of my fantasies, only this is _real_ , this is actually happening, and I’m terrified. Only the fact that he looks about as nervous as I feel gives me the courage to straddle him. His hands come up to rest on my hips as I reach for him, and then Simon Snow is inside me. I’m sitting on the cock of the Chosen One and this strikes me as hilarious. I giggle and Snow props himself up on his elbows.

“What’s so funny?”

“We’re having sex.” I say.

He looks at me like I’m ridiculous and I kiss him. I’m drunk on this feeling, the sensation of him inside me and I roll my hips to see his reaction.

**Simon**

Sigfried and fucking Roy, this feels amazing. Baz is hot and wet around my dick, and the expression on his face is the hottest thing I’ve ever seen. I never thought I’d be able to make him look like this. Not that I’ve thought about this before. Except…except why do I have a list of things want to do to him? Noises I want him to make. Places I want to kiss him.

I grunt as I sit up, wrapping my arms around his back and burying my face in his shoulder. I inhale the familiar scene of cedar and bergamot. I don’t think I’m ever going to be able to smell it again without thinking of fucking Baz. I lift my head.

**Baz**

Snow is kissing my neck, and it feels good (so good). Somehow, it’s not enough.

“Bite me.” I whisper, pulling him closer. He doesn’t lift his head and I dig my nails into his shoulders. “Aleister Crowley, Snow! Fucking _bite me_!” I hiss as he sinks his teeth in. He holds for a few seconds before releasing, and the rush of pain is immediate. I close my eyes and groan as the mark starts to throb. It hurts, but it’s a _good hurt_. The endorphin rush is intoxicating. “Again.”

He obeys, and bites me harder, holds longer, and I fucking _moan_. Bracing my knees on the bed, I raise myself up slightly, closing my eyes as I slide back down. I start grinding against him, and Snow’s grunting as he raises his hips in time with my movements.

He reaches between us, between my legs, and wraps his hand around my cock. With his other hand he grabs my chin and pulls until my lips slam into his. He sneaks his tongue into my mouth and we’re kissing when he starts stroking my cock, stopping occasionally to rub his thumb against the slit. It feels incredible, the combination of his hand on me and the cock inside me. I know I’m not going to last long; I didn’t expect to. Maybe next time I’d prepare better with a **candle in the wind**.

Next time. What are the chances of us doing this again? I would’ve said zero, but Snow is staring at me so intensely that there’s no way he isn’t feeling the same.

I’m gasping now. Every muscle in my body is tensed and I feel prickly all over.

Snow digs his nails into my skin and pulls me against him as he pulses inside me. I come right after with my cock pressed against his belly and he holds me tight as we both come down from the high.

**Simon**

I lay Baz down on the bed and slowly pull out. He winces and I feel guilty for hurting him. It’s a new feeling. I want to say sorry, but I’m not sure I can talk right now. I use my last bit of energy to peel off the condom, tie it, toss it in the general direction of the bin, and collapse on the bed next to Baz. We lay there, panting, until he pokes my arm.

“Yeah?”

“Pass me my wand?” he asks.

I do and he points it at the mess on my stomach and says, “ **out, out, damned spot!** ”

Of course he still has enough energy to cast a spell. I’d be dead jealous if I wasn’t exhausted. All I want to do right now is sleep–preferably with Baz in my arms.

It occurs to me that we never finished the game. I want to bring it up, find out who won; until Baz moves closer and I find that for the first time in the seven years we’ve known each other, I really don’t care.

**Author's Note:**

> [reblog on tumblr ( ﾉ ^ヮ^ )ﾉﾟ☆ﾟ.*･｡ﾟ](http://eroticgropefest.tumblr.com/post/158916354207/reckless-behavior)


End file.
